


Холодно

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Когда Стэна нет рядом — Ксено холодно.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 7





	Холодно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Стэна много. Он везде, он всюду, он заполняет собой всю жизнь Ксено — и Ксено этому рад. О другом он и не мечтает. Впрочем, мечты — это в принципе не его сфера, ему ближе планы, цели и способы их реализации. Им обоим. 

Со средней школы и по сей день, от «этот заучка Вингфилд» и до «надежда современной аэронавтики, доктор Ксено» — он делит свою жизнь и всего себя между единственными своими страстями — Стэном и наукой. Не делит даже — отдаёт. Науке Ксено предан разумом, Стэну — гипотетической душой, вполне физическим, материальным и более чем реальным телом и всеми эмоциями, на какие способен, сколь бы иррациональными они ни были. 

Они оба умеют держать фасад, пусть даже Ксено — нео-готика, а Стэн — арт-деко. Но то, что за фасадом — их личное, не касается никого, и никому в это личное хода нет. 

Стэна много — его голос, запах, прикосновения заполняют время и пространство, время рядом со Стэном не существует без объятий, поцелуев, тысяч и тысяч касаний разной степени невинности и чувственности. Без каких бы то ни было ограничений — дома, наедине, с впечатляющей филигранностью — на людях, незаметно соприкасаясь коленями под столом, вскользь цепляя пальцами запястье возле часов, невзначай сталкиваясь плечами. Стэн — единственный, кому всё это позволено, кому не нужно даже спрашивать разрешения на нарушение личного пространства, потому что личное пространство Ксено давно и безраздельно в его распоряжении. 

Стэн может всё. 

Стэну можно всё. 

В том числе и жить так, как он считает нужным и правильным. И нет для Стэна места более правильного, более подходящего, чем морская пехота. Ксено это признаёт, Ксено с этим не спорит, Ксено…

Есть, разумеется. Рядом с ним. Но это нерационально, это дурные эмоции и сантименты, права на которые Ксено не имеет. Сам себе не позволяет. Он запрещает себе считать, что вправе что-либо навязывать Стэну, поэтому со сдержанным лицом желает ему удачи, когда тот отбывает в Сан-Диего. 

Когда Стэна нет рядом — Ксено холодно. Не только физически. Это совсем особый подвид сосущей пустоты, сродни чёрной дыре, в которой пропадают свет, тепло, само время. Он сам. Отвратительное, иррациональное чувство, словно гравитация увеличилась в десятки раз и его размазывает в чёрно-бело-красное пятно, его затягивает в ничто. 

Это ненормально, это нелогично, это нерационально, это…

Как так вышло, что в личной пирамиде Маслоу Ксено весь первый ярус, нет, не первый — нулевой, даже базовее физиологических потребностей, занимает Стэнли Снайдер?

И когда его нет рядом — об удовлетворении всех остальных потребностей Ксено не может даже думать. Как кого другого не будут волновать профессиональная самореализация и статус, когда одолевает голод и нет крыши над головой. 

Ксено заставляет себя есть по часам — и не чувствует вкуса, запаха, текстуры. Ни голода, ни насыщения. Заставляет себя спать по часам — и до дурной бесконечности смотрит в потолок, и ему как никогда остро не хватает руки Стэна, перекинутой через него, тихого дыхания и слабого, почти выветрившегося запаха сигарет. 

Холодно. Холодно. Холодно. 

Стэн стал частью метаболического круга Ксено, как никотин стал частью его собственного. Ксено ломает, будто в лихорадке, и при в целом идеальных анализах и безупречной медкарте он чувствует себя больным, пустым, выпотрошенным и выскобленным изнутри, как тушка в мясном отделе. 

Ему не хватает прикосновений, взглядов, голоса. Не хватает громкого — но не слишком — смеха, не хватает лукавого взгляда из-под пушистых светлых ресниц, не хватает следов ягодной гигиенической помады на коже. 

Не хватает Стэна. 

Ксено находит в спальне, в своей спальне, забытую — оставленную, Стэн не забывает ничего, что считает хоть сколь-либо важным, — пачку сигарет, почти минуту напряжённо думает, вернее, пытается собраться с мыслями и рациональностью, и поджигает одну. Не курит — просто позволяет ей тлеть, пропитывая комнату горьковатым удушливым дымом. 

Не то. Всё не то. Когда Стэна нет рядом, в его жизни всё не то. Когда Стэна нет рядом, его жизнь не та. 

Ксено старается сосредоточиться на науке. На исследованиях. На работе. 

Работа душит. Работа, когда нет возможности вернуться домой, где ловкие пальцы снимут с него все удавки, сводит с ума. Он задыхается, как никогда не задыхался от сигаретного дыма и от пыльцы вязов вместе взятых. 

Стэна нет рядом уже полгода. Его физически нет рядом уже полгода, и звонки, хоть и создают краткую иллюзию присутствия, только распаляют не аппетит, а почти голод — по человеку, который часть его самого. 

У Ксено подходит к концу невыносимо тусклый выходной, когда в замочной скважине проворачивается ключ. 

Первая мысль — нажать тревожную кнопку, но Ксено отметает её практически мгновенно. Ключ определённо родной. Такие есть только у двоих, один из которых — сам Ксено. 

Если второй вариант… тот самый — то вызывать в самый раз скорую, потому что сердце и психика не были готовы. Потому что о таких вещах надо предупре…

— Очень хотел полюбоваться, какое у тебя будет лицо, если нагряну без предупреждения, — говорит Стэн — громко, чуть хрипловато, и его голос сметает несуществующую пыль со стерильно чистых поверхностей, освежает приглушённые краски и обдаёт Ксено волной одновременно жара и бодрящей прохлады.

Ксено усилием воли заставляет себя подняться на ноги и удержать лицо максимально нейтральным. Из принципа. Из упрямства. 

— Решил не навещать семью? — Ксено пытается выиграть время, чтобы настроить восприятие, чтобы выровнять пульс, чтобы вспомнить, как правильно дышать. Получается плохо. 

— Наоборот, первым делом примчался, — Стэн снимает ботинки, не иначе как жалея светлый ковёр и нервы Ксено. Удивительно, что не забыл об этой их… впрочем, это же Стэн, Стэн ничего не забывает. — Семья — превыше всего, так? Поэтому я здесь. 

Да плевать на ковёр, на всё плевать, сейчас важно только коснуться — срочно, немедленно, сейчас же. 

Стэн обнимает его почти слишком крепко, зарывается носом в волосы. От него горьковато пахнет сигаретами. Никогда ещё Ксено не был так счастлив чувствовать этот запах. 

— Я…

— Честно скажу, скучать было некогда, — перебивает Стэн и обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Ксено почти боится дышать, у него подкашиваются ноги от того, как Стэн подушечками больших пальцев поглаживает его скулы. Чуть шершавыми, загрубевшими. Сильнее, чем раньше. — Но я находил время. 

Ксено считает удары сердца. Своего, его. Их. 

Стэн определённо стал шире в плечах. Как будто бы крепче. Не мускулистее, но, скорее, жилистее — спина под его ладонями, под тканью простой чёрной футболки, ощущается высеченной из камня. 

Кожу жжёт, жжёт всё тело, будто после переохлаждения его окунули в горячую воду, и это почти больно, и Ксено почти зол на себя за то, как остро реагирует. Стэн — его единственная психофизиологическая зависимость, стоит ли удивляться. 

— Я скучал по тебе, — неожиданно тихо, отбросив браваду, почти шепчет Стэн, не выпуская его лицо из ладоней, и касается губами, легко и быстро — лоб, нос, щёки, оставляя на коже следы гигиенической помады. 

Ксено пытается проглотить ком в горле, который мешает сказать, прошептать, просипеть, насколько ему не хватало Стэна, насколько невыносимыми были эти полгода, насколько невыносимым был каждый день без него. А ещё отрешённо думает, что в своей нынешней форме Стэн запросто удержит его на весу. Столько, сколько понадобится. 

Его хватает на один глубокий вздох. 

— Ты надолго? — задаёт он сильнее всего тревожащий его вопрос 

— На две недели, — с готовностью отвечает Стэн.

Ксено чувствует, в какой неистовый галоп срывается сердце. Две недели. Две недели со Стэном. И пусть всё катится хоть к чертям, завтра ему нужен выходной, справятся и без него, только сообщить кадровикам, и да горит оно всё синим пламенем… 

Письмо он набирает, не глядя — не до того, Стэн снимает футболку и Ксено очень надеется, что печатает всё-таки то, что нужно, а не оду зубчатым мышцам Стэна. С уважением и сожалением за причинённые неудобства, доктор Ксено Хьюстон Вингфилд. 

«Всё-таки заболели?» — почти мгновенно приходит ответ. Настолько быстро, что за это время Ксено успевает избавиться только от рубашки. «По вас видно было, вам необходимы полноценный отдых и постельный режим!»

— Постельный режим обеспечим, — смешок Стэна обжигает щёку и ухо, а пальцы на ощупь разделываются с пряжкой ремня. — В лучшем виде. 

Ксено одновременно может и не может дышать, мысли одновременно плывут и кристально ясны, какими не были уже полгода. 

Болен? Нет. Наконец-то, впервые за долгое время Ксено чувствует себя абсолютно здоровым. Впервые за долгое время он чувствует себя целым. 

Впервые за долгое время ему тепло.


End file.
